destinationdenverfandomcom-20200215-history
Krystle Carrington
Krystle Carrington (nee Grant; formerly Jennings) was born in Ohio, raised in a very indigent family, Krystle learned how to fight for survival, struggling to remain alive, but also to value highly the real price to life and its standards. Her sister Iris died quite early and, from her relationship with Daniel Reece, Krystle's niece Sammy Jo Carrington. Krystle had a very short and unsuccessful marriage to Mark Jennings, a very handsome tennis pro tending to an addiction to alcohol, and after many unfulfilled expectations she set forth for Denver in pursuit of her own happiness and American dream. Krystle starts working for the gigantic oil company named "Denver-Carrington" as Blake Carrington's secretary. There she meets Blake's associate Matthew Blaisdel and they become lovers, but in time Blake is the one who'll seize upon her heart. Krystle ends her relationship with Matthew who's trying to keep his family together, including his mentally unstable wife Claudia and his daughter Lindsay. Krystle becomes Blake's wife although having some doubts, being afraid of her new world she's plunged into, but also encroaching on the Carrington's rights that are closed down for outsiders - mostly concerning Blake's pampered daughter, Fallon. Within the required time, Krystle wins Carrington's favour and Blake's business associates and staff pay their respects to her, still she's fighting strenuously against Blake's complex nature not realizing completely he's overmuch occupied by his children and his business problems in the East. In the moment of drunkenness, Blake will even rape his wife, but, even then, she'll manage to forgive him. Nevertheless, the worst is yet to come - knowing she pawned an emerald necklace in order to fund Matthew's oil-enterprise involving his associate Walter Lankershim as well, Blake decides to humiliate her in front of a jeweller. Hurt and depressed, Krystle wants to leave Blake, but she'll forgive him once again and be with him sharing all his painful moments during the trial for the murder of Steven's lover, Ted Dinard. Krystle will get pregnant carrying Blake's child, but anticipated days of high glory will be crushed under the arrival of Blake's first wife Alexis Morrell whose intrigues will endanger seriously the lives of all Carringtons. Alexis is determined to get Blake for herself and when she finds out Krystle is pregnant, she'll use a gunshot to scare Krystle's horse while she's on horseback and to cause Krystle's miscarriage due to the fall. In the moment of depression, Krystle gets close to psychiatrist Nick Toscanni and starts hesitating whether to throw herself on his mercy or not. However, notion of Nick's affair with Fallon will stun her, because Nick only wants to avenge his brother's death holding Blake responsible for it. When she finds out Alexis is guilty of causing her miscarriage, Krystle will give a nice beating to first Mrs. Carrington in her atelier and she'll never forgive her. Krystle's new excitement will be the result of Mark Jennings who comes to Denver and the fact they're still married, which makes her neither Mark's wife nor Blake's. These awful events will put again Krystle's relationship with Blake on test, they'll be even shortly separated after Blake's rather judgmental conception of Krystle having a fight with Alexis in a lily-pond. Seeing this as a great opportunity to get rid of Krystle by bribing her and asking to leave Denver, Alexis arranges a meeting with her in Steven's old lake cabin but after Krystle's disapproval both of them are caught in the hell of blaze. Mark will save them and drag them out of fire which was set by Blake's majordomo Joseph in order to stop Alexis from devising any further plots. Krystle starts working for "Denver-Carrington" again, she gets close to Blake and finally they get married. Her second pregnancy and the birth of their daughter Krystina surpass all, still hard times will occur when European Lady Ashley Mitchell and Daniel Reece appear. Blake's great affection for Ashley will be imminent, as well as Krystle's for Daniel, bur after a mutual emotional reconsideration and introspection, Krystle and Blake manage to preserve their marriage and their love. Krystle won't expect to see a copy of herself walking straight through her life, a woman named Rita hired by Sammy Jo who's trying to reinstitute an inheritance that her father Daniel left her and which is now under the supervision of her aunt Krsytle. Rita's boyfriend Joel Abrigore kidnaps Krystle and keeps her locked up at "Delta Rho" farm, while Rita is trying to replace her at the Carringtons. When Joel falls in love with his captive and decides to poison Blake relying upon Rita's help, Sammy Jo will help Krystle to escape and Blake will be saved just in time. During Blake's financial crisis, accompanied by both the mansion and the company due to Alexis's idea of destroying Blake with the help of his brother Ben, Krystle will be offering Blake her strength and comfort. Furthermore, she'll be involved personally in a serious family matter when her daughter gets very ill but sincere mother's love will help Krsytina to surmount the heart surgery. Even so, there's no place for harmony yet - Matthew, who's supposed to be dead along with Lindsay, comes to Denver after so many years spent in South America. Fact is, only he survived the accident and now he's back, though a bit deranged, wishing to see Krystle by his side and Blake beneath. By means of the special police forces Matthew's gang is overpowered, and Steven is forced to kill his late friend so that he could save Krystle and his father. Krystle will support her husband's efforts to conduct a campaign and to run for the governor of the state of Colorado. Even in the moments when Alexis finds a way to discredit Blake, Krystle will be doing, for the first time, her best to defeat Alexis in her own game using her own method to attain the goal. Meanwhile, she's experiencing dreadful headaches and occasional signs of insanity until she finds out she's suffering from some sort of a brain tumour and she needs to undergo the brain surgery in Switzerland, but she goes into a coma, and the Carringtons are convinced they'll never see her alive. When Krystle wakes up seeing she isn't comatose any more, she'll return to Denver and wish to visit her family, not knowing she's scientifically programmed below the level of consciousness to kill Blake by order of one unknown organization named "The Consortium" that's cooperating with Swiss sanatorium. Regardless of their power, Krystle's love for Blake is still enormous, so they'll come up against "The Consortium" and blast their plan, and Krystle will be again surrounded by the love of her husband, daughter and family. Occupation *Founder of a charity to help homeless shelter *Director of Public Relations at Denver-Carrington *Executor of Daniel Reece's Last Will and Testament *Former Secretary to Blake Carrington's Last Will and Testament Category:Characters